


A Little Soft

by seratonation



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik likes that Charles is a little soft around the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this morning a discussion started about Charles tummy and how Erik could use it as a pillow, and after some puppy eyes and promises of fic, [Kannibal](http://kannibal.tumblr.com/) drew it for us \o/ So here’s my contribution. It’s shameless self-indulgent fluff :D 
> 
> [Picture prompt](https://p.twimg.com/AnRYd-iCAAE1_AC.jpg) | [Master post](http://fassyfaceavoythere.tumblr.com/post/18899924840/tummattack-sera-writes-o-a-little-soft-i)

“How come you never train with us?” Erik asked, one night, crawling into Charles space to peck him on the lips. Charles could smell green apples, which means Erik had used his shampoo again. He resisted the urge to bury his face in Erik's hair. He leaned back instead, and made space for Erik to get comfortable. 

“I train with the rest of you,” Charles said.

“I haven’t seen you doing it,” Erik said, planting a kiss on Charles jaw line. 

“Maybe that’s how you know I've been training,” Charles said.

Erik narrowed his eyes at Charles and then shook his head. “You wouldn’t do that.”

Charles laughed. “You’re right, I wouldn’t do that,” he said, “but I could be.”

“I think it’s because of this,” he said, and poked Charles stomach. 

Charles gasped and sucked it in. He was aware he may be a little soft around the middle, but he made sure it was never noticeable under his clothes. Erik buried his hands in Charles sweater and then pressed his fingers to Charles sides. 

Charles laughed again and tried to push Erik's hands away. “I’m ticklish.” Too bad he couldn’t will the damned blush away. Erik kissed him again, at the top of each hot cheek. 

“I like it,” he said, digging his fingers in again, “I can do this.” and he rested his head on Charles stomach. 

“Erik!” Charles cried, but Erik just stretched out to lie on his front, using Charles as a pillow. 

“It’s comfortable,” he said, and maybe Charles didn’t think it was that uncomfortable either. It was a new level of intimacy. He stroked Erik's hair and sighed. At least he wasn’t asking about training anymore.


End file.
